


Girl with the blue eyes

by MangaBitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Blue Eyes, Blushing, Boredom, Breakfast, Bullying, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clumsiness, Coffee, Coffee Shops, College, Comfort, Confusion, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Desk, Developing Relationship, Dominant Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Ear Piercings, Early Mornings, Embarrassment, Exams, Exhaustion, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Forced, Gay, Glasses, Guilt, Hair Dyeing, Hoodies, Human, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, Jeans, Late at Night, Love, Mornings, Orders, Post-it Notes, Pride, Romantic Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Students, Studying, Sympathy, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Work, You Have Been Warned, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Peridot just needed some coffee to get through her studies. She had never expected to get lucky, not that she is complaining





	Girl with the blue eyes

Perdiot shambled slowly towards her local coffee shop, barely able to keep her eyes open and muttering under her breath. Wishing she could be curled up in her bed sleeping but she had work to do. God she hated her teacher for making her have to bring in that paper at such an ungodly hour, she needed sleep. It was a necessary part of being able to function like a normal human being.

But sadly, like many of the other people who attended her university. She cared too much about her future to not hand this paper in, knowing she could sleep the rest of the day off. No way in hell she was going to walk around like a zombie, she cared about her well-being way too much for that to happen. And just what she was capable of when pushed too far.

She needed to get her fix of coffee if she was ever going to make it through her had almost finished it as it was, but she still had a lot to do. She just needed to get her boost and then she could sleep for an hour or so before handing it in. She couldn't afford to fail, she had her future to think about. As well as he reputation as one of the top-ranking students in her class.

She may not have had many friends and was picked on by some other students for being so smart. But she took pride in the fact she was capable of retaining all this information and succeeding. Plus having the likes of Steven, Pearl and Amethyst praise her for it helped a lot too. Knowing her friends believed in her was very comforting.

But despite them being close friends, she would rather die then let them see her in this state. She cared far too much about giving a good impression than to let herself be teased. But there was nobody about at this time, so she was in the safe zone for now. Given how early it was and how she had just left her dorm room. She was less than dressed for the numbers, simply pulling on what was comfortable. A dark green hoodie with a white skull on the chest and a pair of black ripped jeans.

Having been wearing the same clothes since yesterday on account of not having moved from her desk in the past god knows how many hours. Her appearance and hygiene had been the last thing on her mind, you tended to let that stuff go later on in uni. Her hair was a mess having not had the time to tame it and stress causing her to mess with it a lot. Wearing her glasses over her face and rubbing the bridge of her nose every now and again.

 _"Just a few more hours Peri, you can do this. It will be worth it"_ she told herself. The payoff for having to study her brains to overheating, putting sleep on the line and stressing out would be worth it in the end. She could do this, she may not have been very physically strong, but she sure as hell had a lot of stamina.

She then opened the front door, wincing at the bright lights of the shop compared to the dark of outside. Temporarily blinding her after spending hours in a low lit college room apartment and then the dark dimly lit streets. Forcing herself to enter and drag herself to the counter for a coffee. Not letting herself give up.

She looked up wearily, obviously half asleep due to doing an all-nighter. "One caffe latte please" she muttered. She needed the boost before she passed out from exhaustion. Or she could never hand in that damn paper. She cared way too much about passing this than letting herself fail after all her hard work. She was no quitter damn it.

"Anything else?" a bored female voice replied. God she wished she could just go home and sleep, this place was pretty much dead anyway. However, she could see the customer looked as shit as she felt working a night shift. So, she could sympathize with her misery and tried not to sound too bitchy. Feeling bad for snapping at her.

Peridot slowly looked up to reply, just wanting to get this shit over and done with. However, upon looking at the person serving her. She felt her voice turn to a whisper and her cheeks heat. The barista was the most stunning girl she had ever laid her eyes on. She had gorgeous blue eyes, piercings in her ears, as well as an ear cover. And short blue hair in a pixie cut with curved bangs around her face.

Her hair was dyed blue and matched her pretty blue eyes, through from what she could tell. Her hair was naturally black but dyed blue from the minor roots at the end. But she had done a pretty good job. She found herself temporarily speechless, forgetting how her brain worked. Lost in the blue orbs that shone like the sun on the ocean. She had never seen such a cute girl before in all her life.

The girl blinked, wondering if she had done something wrong. She hadn't meant to take out her bad mood on her she was just fed up, tired and hungry. "Um, miss?" she asked awkwardly. She felt uncomfortable as she felt the blonde's eyes on her, feeling herself starting to blush manically under her gaze. Pressure getting to her.

Peridot then snapped out of her daze, realizing she had been standing there like a brain-dead zombie. Staring at this girl like some kind of creep, bowing her head in shame at her actions. She then coughed awkwardly "Um… just a pastry" she replied shyly. She could make something at home, maybe some instant noodles or whatever. But she would take the temporary boost.

Lapis then nodded quickly and went to take her order. Not knowing what else to do other than escape, as she was bad at dealing with embarrassment. Meanwhile, Peridot stood there awkwardly trying to avert her gaze. Unable to look this girl in the eye after leering at her like some pervert.

* * *

Peridot took the apricot pastry and coffee from the barista before her. "T... Thanks" she babbled trying to form simple sentences in her head. Unable to look her in the eye after what happened. Feeling like an idiot for letting herself act like a clueless brain-dead moron in front of this girl. Why could she never act cool when she was around attractive people?

Stupid brain! Reacting with natural chemicals whenever she saw cute girls that turned her into an idiot incapable of making the smallest of sentences. Why could she never be cool or impressive unless she was speaking about nerdy stuff. Science stuff, sure it was ok around friends. But not in front of very cute girls like this one?

She then quickly nodded at her and hurried away towards the front door, just wanting to forget this moment ever happened. How could she have been so uncool and stupid? She was already a loner as it was. Now she had probably just fucked up any of her chances of getting with this girl. She could never show her face in public again!

However, as she reached the front door of the shop, she spotted a note sticking to the bag holding her pastry. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously, jostling the bag so it rested on her arm before taking the note. She hadn't asked for the bill, so why would she have such a thing on her person? Her eyes skimming the note.

_(mobile number)- Lapis 3_

Peridot felt her face heat up again, her cheeks redder than the clothes that Garnet wore. She then slowly turned her head to face Lapis in awe, her eyes wide open with shock and her mouth slightly open. Impressed and unable to believe the confidence of this girl for being so bold and forward. She had to admit it was very appealing to her.

Lapis stood silently at the counter, her arms folded across her chest. A playful smirk on her face as she watched Peridot stand there with a look of utter disbelief on her face. She then winked at her playfully. Raising her hand to mimic the "call me" symbol with her hand. There was something about the nerdy girls timid and nerdy nature endearing and somewhat cute. She had seen her around the college campus for a while but had never been able to speak to her. Hiding her crush instead until she got the chance.

Peridot found herself once more unable to get more than small squeaks and babbles from her mouth. She had never thought a late-night coffee run would turn into something like this. She then walked into the door, having forgotten where she was or how to function. Groaning in complaint as she hit against the glass abruptly. Lapis giggling in the background at her clumsiness.

She couldn't believe she embarrassed herself like this after trying so hard to not make a scene. But she was looking forward to that first date. Though she would have to do a lot of prepping and planning before she made that call. It wasn't every day such a cute girl gave you their number.


End file.
